1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system and method and, in particular, to a method for establishing a connection between a communication system node and a data service network node in the mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS) is a 3rd Generation mobile communication systems based on Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) evolved from Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) and General Packet Radio Service (GPRS). The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) for standardization of UMTS proposes the next generation communication system (Evolved Packet System; EPS) such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) system. LTE is a technology for implementing the high speed packet-based communication.
The current system is inefficient in that the operator has to participate, whenever necessary, in establishing an IP connection between a user data network node and communication system node. There is therefore a need of a method for establishing a connection between the user data network node and a communication system node automatically and efficiently.